


The Day After

by Fictional_World



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Defeating Titans, Feels, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Ocean, gay boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_World/pseuds/Fictional_World
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titans were gone and Eren and Armin decide its finally time to see the ocean together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Two boys stood in front of the shore. The waves came up, touched their feet, and slowly retreated. It took so much to get to that moment. A setting sun was on the horizon. It was perfect.

The younger boy was thinking. _What did I do to be able to survive in a world such as the one I just escaped? Am I really worthy? Is this real?_ Eren who knew Armin’s expressions by heart held his hand to reassure him.

“You know, Armin? I've always thought of seeing the ocean ever since that day when you showed me your book. Remember the big one with all the pictures?”

“I remember. Why is that important?”

“Because I always wanted you to be the one who saw it with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

There were few things that still scared Armin. By defeating the titans, nothing compared to the monstrosities he faced. Even so, what still left him shaking long after he awoke from his nightmares were not the foreign monsters outside the wall or the memories of facing titans alone, but rather loosing his friends. More specifically, one particular friend.

After growing up together, fighting together, and finally, finally seeing the New World together, the two were forever intwined in each others lives. Their hearts and souls were connected by a string. In his dreams, the string would become taut and break. Its broken remains swept away and forgotten.

That was what Armin feared the most. Loosing his best friend. Loosing Eren.


End file.
